In many regions of the world the formation of ice on walkways and driveways creates slippery and hazardous conditions during winter months. The ice typically forms when temperatures rise above freezing to melt accumulated snow, such as on a rooftop, then fall below freezing to turn the melted snow into ice, specifically near a downspout or gutter.
There is therefore a need for a device to help reduce the formation of ice on pedestrian walkways and roadways adjacent to downspout and gutter locations.